


Please don’t leave me

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [42]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Hurt Will, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda fluff, Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher are mentioned, mentioned solangelo, please give Will hugs, the Apollo siblings are to be protected, will angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will doesn’t like to be left alone.  His mind thinks of the worst things.  He just doesn’t want to lose anyone else close to him.
Relationships: Austin Lake & Will Solace, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Please don’t leave me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s one am and I’m not even tired just lacking inspiration whoop. I needed to write some Will angst though for reasons. Also when you realize that they didn’t even recover Michael’s body :(. Anyway this is kinda short but I hope that you enjoy.

Will was alone. 

Well, he wasn’t really alone, Kayla and Austin were dealing in the infirmary and his other siblings were out doing whatever probably also helping out in the infirmary. He was the only one in the cabin but that didn’t do anything to reassure him.

Nico was probably out practicing or doing anything that directly ignored any of Will’s doctor’s orders.

But Will couldn’t help the heavy weight of loneliness that pressed down on him. He couldn’t move from the table he was sitting at—originally trying to read a book.

Swallowing hard he buried his face in his arms. Kayla and Austin were in the infirmary. They were just doing their share for the camp. They were fine.

Nico knows at least not to go anywhere stupid without telling someone. He was fine.

Maybe he should check to make sure…?

Will screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head at the thought. How silly would that be. _“Oh hey just wanting to make sure that you’re still alive because I can’t convince myself that you guys are okay even though there would literally be no need for worry.”_

Will’s shoulders trembled and tears silently slipped down his cheeks.

They were fine.

His mind replayed Lee’s funeral. The complete shock Will was in when he heard that Lee was dead. The anguish he felt when he watched them burn his shroud.

Then it was Michael.

They didn’t even find his body.

Will didn’t even realize how hard he was crying until he was gasping for breath, sobs wracking his whole body.

He wasn’t ready for this, he didn’t know what he was doing as head counselor.

Will hastily wiped the tears from his eyes, sitting up carefully. More tears kept coming.

Will clamped one hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. He didn’t need anyone walking by to hear his pathetic cries.

He thought about how Michael and Lee were the ones that were there for him when he first came to camp. When Will wasn’t fitting in well, they were always the first to support him.

How Michael took his leadership strongly when Lee died and became the rock for everyone else. Michael knew what he was doing.

Will didn’t.

Pulling himself together as best as he could, Will wiped his tears and stumbled out of the Apollo cabin. Campers would be getting ready for dinner soon.

Will continued to wipe more tears from his eyes as he opened the infirmary door.

“Will, I thought that we banned you for—“ Kayla stopped in her tracks when she saw Will’s red rimmed eyes and the tear tracks down his face, “woah, what’s wrong?”

Austin spun around from where he was restocking a cabinet.

Will didn’t say anything but walked over to Kayla and pulled her into a tight hug. Letting his tears flow more freely again. Weakly, he waved Austin over as well. Tightening his grip around the both of them.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kayla joked, patting Will on the back awkwardly, “you aren’t one to cry publicly.”

“I just needed to make sure you guys were alright,” Will whispered.

“Of course we’re alright,” Austin said, “what made you think otherwise?”

Will finally let the two of them go, wiping his tears with his shirt sleeve.

“No reason…” Will muttered, “it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Kayla promised, resting her hand on Will’s arm, “but you’re still banned from the infirmary until further notice.”

Will chuckled, “I’m going, I’m going,” he held up his hands in surrender.

“We can use force,” Austin insisted.

“I’m going!” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I was gonna add Nico but I obviously didn’t, oops. Oh well. I’m kinda happy with how this came out and I hope that you enjoyed it too. Thanks so much for reading and as always, I love you all and I hope that everyone is staying safe. <3


End file.
